


Dream

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki talk in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

It was an awkward moment when they fell silent. Just minutes ago there were loud moans, panting and groans, _please_ and _Loki_. Now, though, Tony could hear Loki's breathing, still a bit quickened. They were lying next to each other but not touching, as if they needed their own space already. Tony thought he wanted to distance himself from Loki to prove he didn't really like him. It was supposed to be only sex, nothing more, yet now it seemed that something was missing. Especially that Loki made no move to get up and leave. Tony felt really uneasy, unsure if he was supposed to say something or, uh, kiss Loki lightly, touch him gently, whisper some endearments. That would mean too much, they were not lovers. Loki's eyes wide open, darn, it'd be easier if he just fell asleep. Finally Tony couldn't bear the pressure anymore.

'You know, I had a dream yesterday that I missed the bus because you hid all my clothes, he he he.'

Good, good, nothing too personal, nothing too romantic to give the wrong impression. They could laugh about it and maybe Loki would finally go away, too tired to tolerate Tony's wit.

Loki kept staring at the ceiling, unmoving, paying no attention to Stark. That was slightly embarrassing, to be ignored like that. Tony considered going to the bathroom, to take a shower and avoid Loki but then Loki started talking.

'I used to have one particular dream, as a child,' he started, quietly and calmly. 'I remember the cold, I always woke up shivering. It was freezing there, I used to think it was winter, everything was dark blue, even the snow. Every surface flickering, covered with a thick layer of ice, its sharp edges threatening to break the skin if you dared to touch it. Pointy icicles hanging above my head, frost needles creating complicated patterns and- it always took me some time to notice the creatures. Enormous, dangerous, glaring at me with bloody red eyes, the marks on their faces and-' Loki stopped for a moment, perhaps regretting his honesty. Tony was looking at him, cursing himself awfully for not escaping earlier. 'But I never feared them. It was puzzling, even for a child. They were monsters, ready to kill me without a second thought, yet they showed no hostility towards me. When they gathered around me, it made me feel- I felt- protected, safe. Looked after. They did not want to hurt me. Then I would see a blinding ray of light and suddenly I was in a vast room, filled with the warm sunlight but it never- I missed that land of winter and that was the end of the dream.'

'Loki-'

'I would sneak into my paren- my mother's bed and curl up at her side, trying not to make any sound because my fath- Od- he never let me stay. Apparently I was big boy and big boys are not afraid of the dark. Thor's chambers were closer to mine, so I started seeking comfort in his arms, his body was warm and his hand holding me- I never told anyone about this before but there are times when I wish I could turn back time and be that boy again. Then I could let Thor soothe me.'

Tony had no idea what to do. He never felt that uncomfortable in bed. Loki opening up to him, admitting he missed Thor- Tony didn't sign up for this. What was he supposed to do? Cuddle Loki, like Thor used to? Before he forced himself to react in any way, Loki left the bed, dressed and vanished without a word. Tony lay back, knowing he let him down.


End file.
